Cost Of Love
by dreamlily
Summary: Kyouya's finally admitted his feelings for Madoka and for what? A mysterious jealous psychopath to be sending them death threats? They'll have to act fast find out who with both their lives on the line. Will either survive? Might be a bit OOC at first. No flames, please!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beach party, the atmosphere lively as everyone seemed to be having a good time.

In one corner, a bit away from the crowd and booming music sat a girl in a boy's lap, obviously intimate.

"Let's go somewhere else." She giggled, brushing a strand of light chestnut hair away from her cerulean eyes.

"Like?" He grinned, dark blue orbs of his own gleaming as he kissed her neck.

"Like... some place fun." She insisted pushing him away. He could be so impulsive sometimes.

He frowned, obviously displeased by her reaction but finally mumbled, " If you say so."

They walked across the sand, leaving the lit torched area towards the shore.

It was fairly dark, the sky turning jet-black, but that didn't seem to bother either. They were safe, within the comfort of each others presence.

"It's cold!" She squealed latching on to her lover's arm, as waves lapped against her feet.

He laughed, earning an eye roll from her, but they were only teasing. Young couples are so predictable.

I looked down slowly towards a glinting object in my hands, lifting it up close to my face so I could see my reflection.

A grin? Yes, it was always right before when I felt the rush of excitement.

No more stalling, I had little time before they would eventually get bored and leave. Or worse to notice my presence. I approached them slowly, only at the last second did they turn around, mouths agape with shock at they recognized me instantly. It was time to make a move.

One month earlier:

It was a bright sunny day, not that Madoka had the chance to be enjoying any of it. She was in the basement of her fathers shop, working intently to fix a broken Pegasus.

Sighing she placed it off to the side as she rested her head on her desk for a moment. It was rare that she ever got a break and even with her love for Beyblade, she wouldn't mind one every once in a while.

"Napping on the job?" A snicker came from behind her. It was easy to tell who it was, but why was he here?

She popped her head up and turned around to eye him questioningly. "Kyouya?"

He nodded, leaning against the wall, seeming rather distracted by something as he shifted his weight.

She waited to see if he had something to say but he made no motion to do so. He just stared at her intently with his darkened eyes.

Was he teasing her? She was in no mood to joke around, although it didn't seem in Kyouya's character to come all this way for a prank. But with no other suspicion to go on she decided to return to her work, figuring he'd get bored and leave eventually.

Madoka pulled down her goggles and continued to fix pegasus. How that boy managed to get so much damage done never ceased in amazing her.

Just as she was beginning to get engrossed she saw Kyouya out of the corner of her eye standing nearly beside her.

"Yes?" She questioned, allowing a hint of impatience to show. In reality, she was a bit intimidated by Kyouya sometimes. She could never tell what was on his mind.

"I was just looking at what you were doing." He mumbled, still giving her a dark gaze. He seemed irritated by something but what she couldn't even begin to guess.

And since when did Kyouya care about her job?

"Why are you here?" She spoke bluntly, immediately regretting so. It was just she felt so nervous.

As she predicted, her question only seemed to further anger Kyouya as he paced back and forth, reminding her of a lion in its den.

"You just can't make this easy, can you?" He roared in frustration only earning more confusion from Madoka. What in the world was he talking about?

"I'm here because-" He cut his voice off as he approached her and pressed his lips against hers, clearly answering her question.

But wow was this unexpected. The kiss lasted for several minutes or perhaps seconds before Kyouya pulled away. She was too elated to recognize so, other than each second was more enticing than the next.

He looked into her eyes, for once his guard down as he questioned uncomfortably, "So..."

"Yes," She whispered happily, as she hopped up from her seat and embraced him in a hug. "I'd love to go out with you."

Neither knew that from that moment further, their innocent blossoming romance would turn into both's worst nightmare.

Can love overcome fear?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is especially for you Blackcatneko999, thanks for waiting!

* * *

How do you tell your friend group that you're dating someone else in that circle... and have it not be awkward?

The answer is you can't, so at least for the first week, Madoka and Kyouya agreed to keep their relationship a secret.

"This is your idea of romantic?" Madoka sighed, sweat drop forming on her forehead. She was wearing a pink dress for their date, her fingers laced around the handle to a light brown picnic basket.

"You've got a better idea?" Kyouya grumbled, hands shoved into his tan pants pockets. He had made no effort to wear something nicer.

She decided to bite her tongue on that one. At least he was trying. But a dark looming warehouse didn't quite scream charming to her.

As he led the way inside, all of her previous thoughts were confirmed. It was as creepy as anything, drops of water dripping down from the ceiling, spider webs clinging to steel beams, and clawing rust traveling its way up every surface.

They stopped underneath a window, sunlight illuminating a small patch of smooth concrete.

After laying out a red checkered picnic blanket, Madoka sat down, as a bit of an awkward silence followed.

"Well, dig in!" She chirped, reaching her hand inside of the basket to pull out a sandwich.

Kyouya nodded and took one, taking a seat next to her.

Madoka couldn't suppress a giggle, beginning to feel more comfortable. Kyouya had a tendency to come off dark sometimes, but watching him softly nibble on the sandwiches contents made her realize he had a soft side too.

And she was happy he trusted her with seeing that part of him, even if he didn't quite acknowledge it.

Kyouya eyed her in confusion before licking the tip of his finger and mumbling "It's good."

"Thanks!" Madoka squeaked in excitement. She had spent all morning preparing them food, which was a difficult task with Ginga and Kenta at her heels.

~Flash back~

"Just one!?" Ginga pleaded, hugging her legs as he sat in a begging position.

"No!" She sighed, wiping her face with a cloth.

Kenta laughed, a sweat drop forming on his forehead over the ridiculous sight.

He blinked his eyes in curiosity and asked her, "Hey Madoka?" Why are you making so many sandwiches anyway?"

Madoka's face paled as she stuttered, "Maybe I'm just really hungry. Understand, very hungry!"

With that she had darted out from the Bey pit, basket clutched in her hands as

she ran to meet up with Kyouya.

"Do you think Madoka was acting weird?" Kenta wondered, left in shock on how fast she had bolted.

Ginga shrugged, tears streaming down his face. "I'm really hungry too."

Kenta sighed shaking his head, that was Ginga for you, mind always on other things.

But what was Madoka thinking?

~End Flash back~

Dessert was next, although Kyouya much preferred her above anything else, as he leaned over to press his lips against hers.

Madoka happily agreed, face blushing when they finally pulled away. She was about to say something when a loud clang startled her. She jumped in surprise, grabbing onto Kyouya's arm.

"What was that!" She whispered, nails practically digging into his skin as her eyes filled with concern.

In her mind, the only people who hanged out around dark abandoned warehouses were criminals, Kyouya being the exception.

He gently removed her hands and stood up, prowling the area. "Show yourself!" Kyouya growled, pulling out his Beyblade and positioning himself to launch.

A short silence followed as no answer could be heard.

"Over there!" Madoka cried out, pointing to a looming shadow on the wall. Both spun around to see a small cat stroll out, and sit over on the picnic blanket.

"Shoo!" Kyouya sneered, trying to push it away.

"Don't be so mean!" Madoka scolded, cooing the cat over so she could rub behind its ear.

Kyouya sighed, arms folded as he sat back down with a look of disdain.

"Do you think it's a stray?" Madoka asked, running her fingers through its grey fur.

"All of them around here are." Kyouya informed, still a hint of annoyance to his voice.

"Then we should make it ours!" She giggled, face turning thoughtful. "We can call it Leo."

"What!?" Kyouya yelled, raising his fist. "Leone is the king of beasts, not a tiny cat! His roar is feared by all!"

"Mew." The cat let out a soft cry as Madoka bursted into tears. "Mighty, huh?"

Kyouya gritted his teeth, as a checkered angry sign formed on his forehead. He didn't like hits to his ego.

"Lighten up." Madoka murmured, scooting closer to him as she held the cat in one arm, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine." Kyouya grumbled, eyes lowering down to his feline rival. "_You win this round." _He thought, dark eyes piercing into the cats own.

Madoka practically skipped all the way home, the sky turning an orange hue in sunsets arrival.

The date had gone better than she expected, and it truly dawned on her how much she enjoyed the time they spent together.

She giggled, thoughts floating back to Kyouya resting back at the warehouse with their new companion.

He said he'd bring her some place new tomorrow. Silently, she prayed it would be better than a scary building, but either way would be okay. He would protect her no matter what, from criminals and cat shadows alike.

She was so caught up in thought, it took her several minutes to notice a package sitting outside of the Bey-pit as she approached.

Tucking it underneath her arm she headed inside, dropping the picnic basket off in the closet before examining the box.

"That's weird." She mumbled, running her fingers over the tan cardboard. It was unmarked, no address or a stamp.

Madoka flipped the box over to see a small white note taped to its bottom. Delicately, she peeled it off and proceeded to open the box with one hand, while holding the note up to her face with the other.

It read: It isn't too late.

What was that suppose to mean? She reached inside and pulled out a white rose. He heart skipped a beat for a moment wondering if the box was a present from Kyouya.

Madoka smiled, sniffing its beautiful scent in delight. She now regretted having told him earlier that he couldn't be romantic. This certainly topped the scales in her book.

Wondering if there was any more to make a bouquet, she reached her hand in once more, thoughts filled with whimsy. That idea was quickly shot down.

Yelping in surprise, she threw the package across the room. Instead she had felt something sticky and warm, and now looked in horror at her hands.

They were covered in blood. "Why?' She mumbled, shoulders shaking as she fell to her knees.

The box had landed on its side, on top of a counter, its contents spilling out on the floor.

An oozing puddle of red liquid lapped up onto her shoes, white petals slowly drifting down into the blood.

And that was the last sight she saw as her body went numb, and her world drifted off into darkness...

* * *

And that's a wrap for now! Who do you think is out to ruin their relationship? Feel free to leave your guesses in your review. Thanks for reading!~lily


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yes, this will be the first stop on the trail to updating all of my fic's. I was so happy to get some recent reviews on here, I immediately got inspired to start writing the next chapter. Hopefully it didn't turn out too awful and someone out there still enjoys reading this. Let's start!

* * *

The world around her was hazy and disoriented, figures appearing as fuzzy blobs of color.

Madoka was aware of someone speaking to her, although she hadn't the slightest clue whom. Exhaustion coupled with a burning sensation across her face, preventing her from questioning much. Her body was screaming at her to go back asleep and worry later, but some part of her mind was keeping on high alert.

"You know..." A voice whispered, barely intelligible over the ringing sensation in her ears. She could make out the faint outline of a person taking a seat on the edge of the bed she laid on, begging further questions on how she ended up there in the first place, but she could hardly think at the moment.

"...it would be so easy to end this now, but I'd really like to not have to kill you. This is all Kyouya's doing to begin with, once he's out-of-the-way things can go back to normal, 'kay sweet heart?" They continued in a rather nonchalant tone, gently placing a wet rag across her heated forehead.

A dark chill ran down her spine over their cruel words, prompting a loud shriek to escape her lips, but it was quickly cut off by the stranger's hand pressing against her mouth.

"Calm down. If I wanted to do something to you, I would have already." The individual snickered, propping her head up so she could a small sip from a water dish.

Her tired body accepted it gratefully, letting the cool water rush into her throat as her mind whirled with confusion. What did they want from her?

She attempted to utter the question but her voice only came out as a weak croak, waves of numbing darkness over-taking her once more. Her consciousness ensued in a mental battle, telling her she needed to figure out who was in the room with her.

Ultimately, impulse won and she was sent spiraling into sleep, left with these last words to echo in her ear, "Just stay away, and everything will be fine."

...

It took her several minutes to become aware of a sharp screech echoing against the walls, and even longer to realize the scream was coming from her. Even after making that connection she was unable to calm down, body convulsing in a cold sweat.

"Madoka!" A familiar voice cried out, taking hold of her trembling hand.

Her cerulean eyes shot open and watched the figure of Kenta slowly come into view, concern burrowed in his childish features.

After inhaling several deep gasps for breath, she managed to settle down, mainly from tiring herself out more than anything.

"Are you okay?" Kenta whispered, worry flickering across his umber eyes.

Madoka nodded slowly, placing one hand over her head as she tried to recollect her thoughts. Kenta must have helped her to bed after...

"The box!" She choked, looking down for the blood that had earlier drenched her hands.

"What box?" Kenta cried, surprised by her sudden outburst.

She barely heard him, trailing one finger against her pale arm in disbelief. It was gone, no dark liquid or any cuts. It should have brought relief, but knowing that the blood wasn't hers, and that it indeed belonged to someone else, was far worse in her mind.

What kind of sicko goes through all that trouble to scare a person?

"Does this have anything to do with the paint all over the floor?" Kenta sighed, seeming desperate to get her attention.

"Paint?" Madoka blinked in shock, almost doubling over in relief. That made much more sense than blood, but still didn't answer what this person's motive was. Or how they ended up in her room...

"Yeah, me and Ginga wanted to see if you were okay from earlier. When we arrived, you were passed out in a pool of paint. Ginga started freaking out because he thought it was blood, could you imagine?" Kenta giggled, shaking his head over Ginga's reaction.

Madoka forced a laugh before questioning, "Was there anyone else here?"

Kenta frowned in thought. "Hmm I don't think so. Me and Ginga were here all night, and not a peep from anyone. Why?"

"Oh, no reason!" Madoka stuttered awkwardly, waving her hand's in protest. If no one else had been there then...could it have been Kenta or Ginga who was at her bedside?

It didn't seem likely, after all they were two of her best friends. Ginga didn't have an ounce of malice in him and Kenta was far too sweet. She regarded him as a little brother for goodness sake!

This had to be the act of someone who was clearly bad news. The first person that came to mind was Doji, or any of the Dark Nebula goons from the past. That would explain why they disliked Kyouya, being he quit their organization long ago, but that didn't explain the rose petals...and why now of all times?

"Earth to Madoka, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Kenta whined, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm sure." She replied with a light smile. It was no use mentioning anything that happened to Kenta, she'd just worry him. And besides, she had a promise to keep to Kyouya.

"That's good." Kenta yawned sleepily, rubbing one of his eyes.

Just past him, she took note of her small alarm clock that read 3:40 A.M, pretty late by even her own standards. "Thanks for keeping watch over me Kenta, you can head home now if you'd like."

"Are you certain? You haven't been looking so well..." Kenta murmured, pushing out his lower lip ever so slightly.

Madoka knew he was probably right, parts of her chestnut hair plastered against her face. Great, it would only figure she would have gotten sick. Did the universe hate her today or something?

"Yes, don't worry so much!" She scolded, shooing him off. Kenta gave one more smile before leaving, quietly clicking the door shut behind him.

Madoka sighed and maneuvered underneath her sheets to get into a more comfortable position for sleeping. Perhaps she was better off just questioning this whole thing in the morning...

"THUD." A sharp tap on the window shook her from her thoughts as she sprung up in shock. Heart racing a mile a minute, she wasn't quite sure what to do, fear coming back to her.

Was it the stranger from earlier making an appearance?

"THUD."

Oh god, what did they want from her?

"THUD."

Madoka had to do something, or risk going insane by the repetitive sound. Sucking in a deep breath, she pulled herself out from underneath her bed's white linen, and marched over to the window, pulling it open with one fatal motion...

To be continued...

* * *

I wonder who could be at Madoka's window *mischievous look* Thanks for taking the time to read, and I hope you enjoyed!~lily


End file.
